Camelot does Netball - 100 Drabbles
by The Camelot Netball Team
Summary: The spin-off drabble series to Camelot does Netball. What happens when the girls are left to run around Camelot unsupervised? Hilarity of course!
1. 001

**Hello readers! This is the first drabble of 100 that will be written and posted here every other week. Warning: They will probably not make any sense. Some are in canon with Camelot does Netball, others are not. This one is.  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. Wish we did, but we don't.**

**Flooding**

Water ran slowly under the door of the girls quarters. Lili, the first to awaken that day, swung her legs out of her warm bed and stepped right in it.

"Aaaaaggh!" She yelled in surprise as her foot came into contact with the cold water. The other girls awoke at Lili's cry.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Rebecca slurred out, her eyes still closed when she lifted her head of her pillow slightly.

"Lili? It's really early, why did you wake us up?" Holly asked, slightly irritated at being disturbed.

"Sorry guys, there was water on the floor and I stepped in it. It just surprised me," The girl in question explained.

"What the hell is water doing in our room and stupid 'o' clock in the morning? Merlin usually walks past here a lot later with Arthur's bath water," Emma noted. It was true that Merlin had the annoying tendency of spilling water near their room, due to a small crack in the floor in the corridor outside.

"It has rained a lot recently," Katie pointed out, moving to look at the courtyard and avoiding the water on the floor, "Maybe someone walked past last night and dripped."

"That's way to much water for a drip," Holly said, throwing a towel at Lili who was waving her feet about in an attempt to get them dry.

"Let's take a look then," Rebecca suggested.

Emma leapt out of bed, far more smoothly than most people would have at that hour, and strode over to the door. She opened it and jumped back in surprise as a sleeping, soaking Gwaine flopped unceremoniously on the floor or their room. "Didn't Gwaine go to the tavern last night?" Emma asked.

"He must of come back in the rain and fallen asleep outside our door," Lili theorised, tossing the towel to the floor to soak up some of the water.

Emma walked through the water to grab the towel then walked back over to Gwaine. "If he stays asleep in soaking wet clothes he'll catch a cold," She said, before squeezing the water out of the towel over Gwaine's face, "We should probably wake him up."

Gwaine woke with a start and sat up abruptly. He looked confused for a moment then turned around to see the five girls wearing amused expressions. "I fell asleep outside your door, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yup," Katie replied before gesturing at the water that still covered the floor, "You also made a bit of a mess."

"Sorry about that," He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Not a problem. Now go change out of those clothes, you have training in a bit and you're still soaking wet," Holly sympathised slightly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks," He said, turning around and running off.

Rebecca sighed and gestured to the water, "We still need to clean this up you know."

"I'll do it. You guys get changed and get some breakfast, I'll meet you in the courtyard in a bit," Emma offered.

"Thanks Emma, that's really nice of you..." Holly trailed of, slightly confused.

"There's an ulterior motive here, isn't there," Lili said blankly.

"Princess is wandering around outside and I'm hoping to get him a bit wet if he walks under our window," Emma replied.

"Of course. We'll save you an apple or something," Katie said, getting ready for the day.

"Sounds good. I'll take the long way to the courtyard and run so I can get a bit of a warm-up in before we start," Emma planned.

"Great. See you in a bit," Rebecca told her, wandering out the door.

The others followed and Emma was left with a damp towel and a large puddle to clean up. "If I can get the prat wet, it will be so worth it," Was her only comment as she began soaking up the water closest to the window, knowing that it would only take her longer if she trekked the water everywhere.

It took a while of soaking up water for Arthur to notice what was going on and stand beneath the girl's bedroom window to ask what Emma was doing. Before he could even speak a word Emma had wrung the towel out of the window, subsequently covering Arthur in water. Arthur just walked away and resolved to stay away from that particular spot in the courtyard.

Unknown to Arthur, Emma smirked as she soaked up the last of the water and uttered an almost silent, "Gotcha."


	2. 002

**Whoever it is that reviewed: thank you very much. This one is canon. Enjoy!**

**Pig**

During their time in Camelot, the girls had seen many strange things. Uther turning purple, the knights doing ring-a-ring-a-roses, and a sodden Gwaine, but none of it even compared to what they saw that day.

It was a warm day, the recent rains had left a humid atmosphere behind and the knights were out training. Emma - who had won her right to train through fighting, intimidation and sheer scariness – was practising archery on the shooting range with a straw dummy. The rest of the girls, however, were forced to sit and watch. It had even been suggested to them that they take up embroidery, to which they had adamantly refused, as they had nothing to do most mornings other than annoy the knights and even that got boring after a while.

Katie decided that if Emma could train, then she could too and walked straight up to Arthur. "I want to be allowed to train."

"No," He replied, turning back to his knights who were trying to hold back laughter. Katie shot down their giggles with a firm glare before turning her icy look to Arthur.

"What do you mean: No?" She said, clearly irritated, "Emma's allowed to train because she's been learning to fight since she was little but I want to learn how to defend myself and you're telling me no?"

Arthur could see that he was digging himself into a rather deep hole and so he said, "If you can beat any of the knights in a fight tomorrow the you will be allowed to train with Emma," He reasoned, gesturing to the girl in question, who had just shot two arrows where the dummy's eyes would be.

"Deal," Katie said, turning on her heel and walking back to her remaining friends. The knights laughed as she walked away, thinking that she would not stand a chance.

Emma walked over to the small group as she had heard the whole ordeal unfold. "You need to learn how to fight," She said simply.

"I know," Katie replied, "Could you teach me the basics before tomorrow?" Katie asked hopefully.

Emma shook her head, "Not a chance. I don't have nearly enough time. I'll give you whatever I can but it will still probably only be enough to hold your ground. You won't win this fight...unless..." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"Unless," Katie prodded.

"Well, if you were to do hand to hand combat I could give you more useful moves. The sword took me years to master and even now I'm not great at it. Hand to hand would be easier, you wouldn't need to be wearing heavy armour and you could use all the little tricks that don't take long to learn," Emma explained to Katie.

"Let's do that then," Katie agreed.

Emma dragged Katie off to a corner of the courtyard and showed her some of the basics.

The next day, Katie would still need a minor miracle to outright beat any of the knights but she would at least be able to hold them off for a good while and get some decent hits in.

When she walked down to the courtyard with the small group, the knights were already there. Sir Lancelot walked forwards and shook Katie's hand.

"Good luck," he said before walking to the centre of the courtyard and picking up his sword. He than got in a fighting stance and waited.

Percival offered Katie a sword but she stepped away. "I'll be fighting hand to hand," She said, loud enough that everyone would hear her. The knight that she was about to face looked startled and sheathed his sword. Katie walked over to him and took a simple stance, facing her opponent. The advantage was mostly hers. Lancelot was weighed down by heavy armour and had far less training in hand to hand combat. Her only disadvantage would be that she would have to aim for the face and shins as hitting the armour would definitely break her knuckles.

Katie took the first swing, aiming for his nose but not reaching her mark due to Lancelot's block. He counter-attacked with a fist towards her gut but Katie used her free hand to push his fist downwards, bringing him off-balance, before rapidly drawing back her other hand and punching him solidly in the jaw.

"Woohoo! Go Katie!" Rebecca shouted from the side-lines.

Katie smiled a bit at the encouragement and leapt out of the way of Lancelot's incoming fist. She side-stepped towards the knight, bringing her elbow up and cracking it solidly across the back of his head. She followed up by grabbing his shoulder and kicking him in the back of the knee, bringing him down to the ground. Lancelot lashed out at Katie's shins as he fell, sending the blonde tumbling with him. She rolled out the way so that the black-haired knight couldn't get a grasp on her and tried to get to her feet as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she was not quite fast enough and Lancelot grabbed her from behind sending her struggling in a mad panic of sorts.

_'Keep your mind clear. If you do not have control over your actions then you've already lost'_

Emma's voice rang through her mind. Katie breathed in and out deeply, relaxing in Lancelot's grip slightly and causing him to loosen his hold on her when she stomped solidly on his toes, causing him to let go entirely. She darted away from him vaguely registering something in the corner of her eye.

"Look at that!" She yelled, pointing at the object. Lancelot took a brief glance and Katie tackled him, winding him and sending him to the ground. She knelt with one knee on his chest, her left had just above it, stopping him from sitting up. Her right hand was poised behind her slightly, curled in a tight fist and ready to punch Lancelot the moment he tried to rise. It was not necessary though for his focus was elsewhere.

She followed his line of vision to see a bright green creature that looked somewhat like a pig, jump off of the outer castle wall and float off into the sky.

"Err...that was weird..." Katie noted.

"Indeed," Lancelot agreed, "And using that distraction, it seems you have beaten me," he finished, knowing full well that he could throw her off of him quite quickly, but not wanting to get hit in the face again. Katie got off him and leant him a hand to help pull him up which he gladly took before shaking, "That was a good fight. Well done."

His ego and pride had taken a severe beating, along with his head but as he looked at the ecstatic smile that had spread across Katie's face, he couldn't help but feel that it was worth it.


End file.
